Sherlock and Irene: Save Me Sherlock!
by Forevertheimpossiblegirl
Summary: Irene gets captured and put into trouble and the only person who can save her is Sherlock


Buzz! Buzzz! Buzzzzz!  
>The phone, laying on the table next to me, would not stop buzzing. I wanted to pick it up, but I knew who it was. It was the woman. She wasn't like anyone else. She was original and different. She was clever, like me. Maybe that's why I was attracted to her. Maybe that's why I needed her. No! Wait! I couldn't. I couldn't have her, I couldn't have anyone. I don't need anyone. No lovers or friends. I was Sherlock Holmes. I was suppose to be alone.<br>It took every erge in my body not to reach for that phone. I gave it everything I had. I looked away, tried to entertain myself in different ways. I couldn't though, there were no cases today. That was the only thing that distracted me from her. John and Mrs. Hudson had gone out grocery shopping, so they weren't an option. I couldn't play my violin. Everytime I picked it up she would pop in my head and I would start composing a song about her, like I already had. The title of it was, "The Woman" It's all I could think of when I picked up my violin. It was almost as if that was to only piece of music I knew.  
>Buzz! Buzzz!<br>The more and more it buzzed the more and more interested I got in it until I eventually gave up and looked at it. The message that had popped up right away read; "Sherlock! Sherlock! Come help! I need you! NOW!" Looking at that message in awe one question was running through my head, was this a trick or was she in actual danger? My first instinc was to look at the messages she had sent before. All of them read about the same thing; "Sherlock!" "Help me!" "I need you!" At this point I didn't care if it was a trick or not, I was going to go to her.  
>"Where are you? I'll be there!" I replied to her. The wait for her to reply was excruciating. The worst thoughts were going through my head, but yet there was the thought that this was all a trick there too. I didn't care though. Either way I wanted to see her. No, I needed to see her.<br>"I'm at my flat. Hurry Moriarty is here too. There's only trouble ahead if you don't come! Save me, please!" Moriarty? What did Moriarty want with her? The only explination was that he wanted me. He was using Irene to get to me, the only woman I cared and have ever cared deeply about.  
>"I'm on my way! Don't let him do anything to you!" I didn't even bother to grab my coat or scarf, I just ran out the door.<br>I knew exactly where she lived. It was walking distance away, or in this case running. I ran to her as fast as I could. I knocked people over, I didn't care though. I didn't really like people that much anyways. The closer and closer I got the more and more my heart started to race. I needed to save her and I needed to do it before Moriarty hurt her in anyway.  
>I arrived. I was here. All I needed to do was run into her flat, and thats exactly what I did. Soon she would be safe and in my arms, and thats the way I wanted it.<br>"Irene! Irene where are you?" I shouted at the top of my lungs so my voice filled every last inch of the flat.  
>"Sherlock! I'm in here! In the bedroom!" When she shouted that I could hear the fear and shaking in her voice, this wasn't a trick. She was actually scared.<br>"I'm coming! Don't let anyone hurt you!" I barged the door open and walked into the room. When I entered, the first thing I saw was Irene tied up on the bed. Ontop of her was Moriarty who was beating her. Right when I saw that all my anger just burst out of me. There was no way of holding it in. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed and jumped on Moriarty making both of us fall to the ground, leaving me onto. I had the advantage. "You like to beat people? How about I beat you!" Nothing could hold me back, nothing. I was raging. Seeing him lay his hands on Irene made me furious!  
>"Sherlock! Don't!" The shout had come just before I hit him, and the shout had come from Irene.<br>"Irene? Really?" I was confused. Why would she want me to stop?  
>"Don't do something you'll regret. I've done it many times and it's not a good feeling, and I don't want you to do it. I don't want you to feel the pain and regret I have felt, so Sherlock, don't do it. For me?" Her words hit me like a bolt of lightning. I understood. I might end up doing something to him I may end up regreting, and I didn't want that.<br>"Okay Irene, for you." It took every last bit of my strength not to stangle him, but I couldn't. I got up and untied Irene. I didn't take my eyes off Moriarty. He had a terrified look on his face and that could have meant one of two things; either he was actually scared, or he had some other plan. Right as Irene was released from Moriarty's trap he got up and bolted out of the house. He was out of sight and that's all I wanted at that point.  
>"Thank you Sherlock. Thanks for being my superhero and coming to the rescue." Irene had said as she stared deeply into my eyes. I didn't know how to reply. I wanted to kiss her and just lift her and take her with me, but I couldn't I didn't know how to.<br>"Don't mention it. It wasn't a big deal." I stood and began to walk towards the door.  
>"Wait! Don't go! Sherlock, I'm scared. What if he comes back?" I turned and looked at her. I didn't care if I looked like an idiot I was going to say what was on my mind.<br>"You don't need to be scared."  
>"But what if he returns, then what?" She had the same shake in her voice as she did when I first arrived.<br>"He won't, because you're not staying here. You're coming with me to my flat where I'll keep you safe all night long." Her face brightened and she smiled. She got up off the bed and came running to me.  
>"Sherlock, I love you."<br>"I love you too Irene Adler." I looked down at her. She was in my arms. Looking down at her gave me the erge to kiss her, and thats exactly what I did.


End file.
